


The Cold Metal Box of Feelings

by leighemersona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DEO - Freeform, F/F, Rescue Missions, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighemersona/pseuds/leighemersona
Summary: Maggie is trapped with her memory out of sorts. The only thing she can remember is Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sanvers piece so be nice please. I hope you all enjoy! (I know it's short sorry)

Maggie didn’t know where she was. Her breath was coming out in a dense fog in front of her, which just made it harder to see. Her hand reached out but struck something hard. The light was dim; she could barely see her fingers in front of her face when she pulled them back quickly to look at them. She could feel the sticky feeling that comes with dried blood down her arm. She slid her hand back out along the floor, slowly, and felt a hard, metal wall that she couldn’t touch for very long because of the low temperature it was emitting. She did the same thing for each direction and found walls on each side of her. She was in a box with only enough room for her to sit. She didn’t dare reach above her head because she was already having enough trouble breathing as it was, and if she found out that she could touch the ceiling while she was sitting down, she would lose it. Her shoulder hurt like hell on her right side, and every time she moved it, a burning sensation took over her body. It was a weird feeling because she was shivering, yet on the inside all her nerves felt like fire if she moved too much. She slid her hand underneath her Police jacket and felt around her shoulder gently. The hole she felt wasn’t very big, but she was positive it was a gunshot wound. There wasn’t a hole in the front of her shoulder which meant it wasn’t a through and through. She didn't know how she had even ended up in this box because her head was pounding and she couldn't remember much. She leaned back against one of the walls and tried to stretch out her legs but she wasn’t very successful. She closed her eyes, even though she knew that it didn’t matter in the darkness, and took stock of what she could remember.

She had been out on a case working the missing person’s report of someone who lived in the midtown area of the city. The girl was named something that rhymed with Gina but Maggie knew in her head that that wasn’t the real name. She shook her head a little bit but the memory couldn’t come back to her. She did remember Alex being there though. She had showed up after Maggie had canvased the area and said something to her….Maggie just couldn’t remember. She remembered how Alex had looked at her though. Eyes downcast, refusing to meet Maggie in the eyes. She was still embarrassed and hurt about the kiss. Maggie remembered feeling awful because she had just wanted to tell Alex then and there that the reason she couldn’t get involved with her was because she was so damn scared about her own feelings. That in the short time that Maggie had known her, Alex had started to feel like home to her. After that kiss though, she knew that she couldn’t risk it. Staying friends had been the only option if they had wanted to continue to see each other. But now she was scared that she wasn’t going to see Alex ever again. That she wasn’t going to get to say all the things she wanted to say, like that she went to bed every night thinking of Alex and woke up every morning thinking of Alex. That most days she just wanted to make sure that Alex was ok and that she worried constantly that she had gotten hurt at work but that she couldn’t go and check on her because she didn’t want to cross any boundaries. That she wanted to cook breakfast for Alex and make her coffee and head out to work together every day but that her own feelings of just everything, all the times she had been left being the one in a relationship with all her chips in and her partners always ended up leaving, had left her feeling so conflicted about Alex. She just wanted to get out of the damn box, and to see Alex so that she could say all these things to her.

She pulled out of her thoughts and tried once again to feel for any kind of breaks in the wall. She jumped when she heard a loud banging on the wall in front of her. It sounded almost like a knock. It sounded again and this time she copied it. There was silence and then another loud noise, this one sounded almost like a crank, rang through the tiny space that Maggie was trapped in. She threw her hands in front of her face as light came pouring into the box. Maggie felt a pair of arms wrap around her and heard one of her favorite voices call out "I've got her!". She felt Alex pull her to her feet and they walked down a short ramp that had led to, from the outside now, the box that Maggie had been trapped in. DEO officers were standing along the sides and she saw even more boxes in rows down a long aisle. More officers were checking out the other boxes and she saw that they were pulling people out of some.

"Danvers...what the hell is this?" Maggie asked, not wanting to point out that she was still shivering and that Alex still had her arms around her.

"You know that case you were working with the missing girl, Tina Zenex? Well it turns out that she had been taken by an alien who had an appetite for human flesh, but only once it had been frozen. I'm guessing you figured out where this place was before us and came alone, which was incredibly stupid by the way. He must have knocked you out and put you in one of the cryo-boxes. We found him though and got to him before he could do anymore harm." Alex told her in a matter of fact voice while removing her arms from Maggie. She hit Maggie's shoulder which in turn made the shorter woman wince in pain.

"Shit, are you hurt?" Alex asked, a hint of concern now coloring her voice.

Maggie looked at her. Took in her eyes, her mouth, the way it tilted slightly with worry, saw the way her eyebrows furrowed and how a line appeared in between her eyes when she did that. Maggie smiled and took a step forward before saying, "Danvers, thanks for rescuing me, and I'm going to be perfectly fine in a minute after I kiss you."


End file.
